Chỉ là trò đùa thôi mà
by Nazetarou Fubuki
Summary: Hạc mất nết thích đùa dai vs Người trời mặt than tính cách kỳ quặc
Chọc phá mọi người là thú vui bất tận của Tsurumaru. Nhưng nếu đối tượng trêu chọc là thanh kiếm bự nhất nhà oodachi thì mọi chuyện sẽ...

Taroutachi lv.1 phải nói là hết sức đáng yêu. Người thì bé xíu xiu mà lúc nào cũng ôm theo thanh đại thái đao cao hơn cả thanh chắn cửa lượn tới lượn lui. Mà những người mặt lạnh (hay mặt đơ) luôn lọt vào tầm ngắm của Hạc mất nết.

Tsurumaru là thanh tachi hiếm đầu tiên mà saniwa nhặt được, tốn bao nhiêu thời gian cho lên tiền tuyến rèn luyện, chẳng mấy chốc đã bỏ xa đám kiếm còn lại. Cậu ta đích thực là bô lão của cái honmaru này nên tất cả mọi người đều là mục tiêu cho mấy trò đùa quái đản.

Một ngày nọ, honmaru vô cùng trống vắng, cả ba đội phụ đều đi viễn chinh cả. Tsurumaru buồn chán, nằm vắt người trên cây. Nhác thấy Tarou nhỏ lững thững đi đến chỗ mình, cậu chàng thầm hí hửng.

Honmaru mới chỉ có hai oodachi, một là quản gia nhà Sanjo, hai là Taroutachi. Ishikirimaru hôm nay đã xuất chinh, Tarou nhỏ thui thủi ngồi xuống cỏ, tay cầm xiên dango, ngẩn người.

"HÙ!"

Tên màu trắng quắp chân trên cành cây, lộn ngược người, xuất hiện một cách hoành tráng trước mặt Tarou nhỏ.

Gương mặt điềm tĩnh đến tẻ ngắt của Tarou nhỏ hiện rõ vẻ hoảng hốt, buông luôn xiên dango lăn lóc trên cỏ.

"Ngạc nhiên chưa?!"

Tarou nhỏ cúi gằm mặt, nhặt dango lên, bỏ đi một nước. Tsurumaru chưng hửng, cái mặt đó là sao?

Mấy ngày tiếp theo, mỗi khi có lệnh cùng nhau xuất trận, Tarou nhỏ luôn cố ý tránh né Tsurumaru.

"Ông già mất nết! Lúc tụi tui không có nhà ông đã làm gì Taroutachi? Sao người ta kỳ thị ông ra mặt luôn kìa?"

Tsurumaru gãi đầu, "Tui chỉ hù xíu thôi mà..." Ai mà biết Tarou nhỏ thù dai vậy?

Mitsutada ngầu lòi hất tóc qua một bên, "Để lát làm cho mấy cái mochi, liệu mà qua xin lỗi người ta đi. Sau này còn cùng chiến đấu dài dài, cứ để vầy không hay đâu."

"Chỉ có Mitsutada thương tui nhứt à~"

"Buông ra coi! Nhăn cái áo vest của tui rồi..."

Khóe mắt Tarou nhỏ thầm liếc hai thằng nhà Date xà nẹo đu cổ nhau. Thiệt ra là chỉ có Tsurumaru bám trên vai thằng Chột thôi.

...

..

.

"Taroutachi nè! Đừng giận nữa, hôm đó tui chỉ giỡn thôi mà."

Tarou nhỏ đẩy đĩa mochi đủ màu trông vô cùng ngon mắt ra xa, hổng thèm nhìn Tsurumaru lấy một cái. Hạc mất nết rầu cả ruột, chưa thấy ai khó dụ như tên oodachi này.

"Ghét tui chỗ nào thì nói đi. Cứ im im vậy ai biết đâu mà lần."

"...Không có..."

"Hả?"

"Không có ghét Tsurumaru."

Dấu chấm hỏi bay đầy đầu con Hạc, "Vậy sao né tui hoài vậy?"

"Là cậu không để ý đến tôi." Chứ nhất cử nhất động của Tsurumaru tôi đều biết hết đó.

"Rồi, rồi, rồi. Là lỗi của tui hết. Đừng giận nữa nha."

Tsuru dúi một cái mochi dâu vào tay Tarou nhỏ, trưng cái mặt cười tươi rói.

"Đi chữa thương đi." Tarou nhỏ đẩy đẩy cậu.

"Khỏi cần. Thương nhẹ thôi mà."

"Không đi tôi không ăn mochi đâu."

"Đi liền, đi liền đây."

Chút hờn dỗi nho nhỏ đã được hàn gắn như thế.

Từ hôm đó, Tsurumaru tăng động luôn trêu ghẹo mọi người, ngoại trừ Taroutachi. Mối quan hệ giữa họ vẫn cứ lạnh nhạt như thế, honmaru đều biết Taroutachi không thích Tsurumaru, Hạc mất nết cũng biết điều, không làm gì thất lễ.

...

..

.

Ichigo đang giúp Gokotai lau khô người cho mấy con hổ thì nghe từ ngoài cổng có tiếng xôn xao. Các thành viên đội Một hớt hải vừa chạy vừa hô toáng tìm saniwa. Mấy nhóc tantou cũng chạy ra xem có giúp được gì không.

Otegine vác cây đại thái đao tổ chảng không phải của mình. Chủ nhân thanh đao thì cõng tên màu trắng giờ trông chẳng khác gì con hồng hạc.

Nhìn là đã biết tình hình không ổn. Tồi tệ hơn nữa, saniwa hiện không có mặt nên các toudan cùng xúm lại giúp Tsurumaru trị thương.

Tuy nhiên, tình huống này vượt quá khả năng của họ. Vết chém sau lưng Tsurumaru sâu đến mức thẩy cả xương, kéo dài từ bả vai xéo xuống thắt lưng, máu tuôn không ngừng, nhỏ thành dòng xuống nền sỏi. Thanh tachi bản thể của cậu cũng xuất hiện vết rạn tương ứng. Nếu không được saniwa dùng thần lực chữa trị kịp thời, e rằng...

Tình huống cấp bách, mọi người không thể trơ mắt nhìn đồng đội cứ thế mà rời đi. Thế là cả đám cùng nhào ra khỏi honmaru, thoát ra thế giới bên ngoài lôi cổ saniwa về.

Tsurumaru vẫn còn tỉnh táo, phát hiện mình đang dựa vào lòng Taroutachi, cậu khẽ cựa quậy, định ngồi thẳng lên nhưng không còn chút sức lực nào.

"Cậu muốn làm gì? Đừng cử động." Taroutachi lập tức nhận ra động tĩnh.

"Cơ thể này... thật dễ tổn thương. Làm phiền Taroutachi rồi..." Taroutachi không còn là Tarou nhỏ lúc trước, giờ đã cao gần bằng thanh đại thái đao của mình rồi. Có thể cõng cậu một đường từ Ikedaya về honmaru, ngạc nhiên thật!

"Tôi không phiền. Cậu chịu đựng chút nữa, mọi người đang tìm saniwa về."

Ý thức của Tsurumaru dần mơ hồ, "Nếu saniwa trở lại, thấy tôi chỉ còn là thanh tachi rạn nứt, chắc sẽ ngạc nhiên lắm..."

"Saniwa sẽ không thích thứ ngạc nhiên này đâu. Tôi cũng không thích." Giọng của Taroutachi dường như hơi khác, cuống quýt khác hẳn ngày thường.

Tsurumaru cảm giác vòng tay đang ôm cậu siết chặt hơn, mang theo chút run rẩy. Cậu muốn nói gì đó để xua tan cái không khí nặng nề này đi, nhưng mí mắt sao nặng trĩu. Gương mặt nghiêm nghị giờ nhuốm vẻ đau thương nhòe dần.

Đôi mắt vàng kim chầm chậm khép lại...

"Tsurumaru!"

...

..

.

Bóng tối dày đặc bao trùm không gian, hệt như những ngày nằm trong kho lưu trữ ở bảo tàng. Thật cô tịch! Buồn chán quá!

Tsurumaru lang thang trong tiềm thức chính mình, như một đứa trẻ đi lạc, bất lực và đơn độc.

"Tsuru..."

Có người gọi tên cậu, giọng nói thật lạ, nhưng cũng rất quen.

"Tsurumaru..."

Lại nữa.

"Đừng đùa nữa, không có vui đâu."

Hả?

"Muốn mọi người ngạc nhiên thì phải mở mắt ra. Đừng ngủ nữa..."

Đúng rồi. Tsurumaru luôn đem đến sự ngạc nhiên cho mọi người mà. Cái người nằm bất động ở đây đâu phải cậu nhỉ?

Hàng mi trắng toát khẽ động đậy, chớp vài cái rồi hé lộ đôi đồng tử vàng kim. Ánh sáng tù mù từ đèn đá hắt vào không làm chói mắt, vừa đủ để Tsurumaru quan sát không gian.

Đập vào mắt là gương mặt ngỡ ngàng của Taroutachi, còn có chút gì đó trong ánh mắt cậu không hiểu được. Tsurumaru chỉ cảm thán, "Gần đây Taroutachi biểu lộ cảm xúc thường xuyên thật."

Thân thể lại chìm vào cái ôm vững vàng, sao cậu không biết Taroutachi thích ôm mình nhỉ?

"Suýt chút nữa là cậu gãy rồi đó."

"Vậy à?" Tsurumaru vẫn cười, cứ như cái chuyện khủng khiếp là cậu suýt tan biến khỏi cõi đời không tồn tại.

"Tsurumaru thích bất ngờ lắm nhỉ?"

Cậu chưa rõ ý của Taroutachi là gì, đến khi đôi môi cương nghị kia áp lên môi mình. Taroutachi trông cao lớn nhưng động tác lại rất dịu dàng, nụ hôn cẩn thận và quyến luyến, như thể sợ làm đau người trong lòng.

Thế này rồi mà Tsurumaru vẫn chưa hiểu thì đúng là ngốc. Cậu vươn tay, chạm nhẹ vào gương mặt kia, "Anh làm tôi bất ngờ đó!"

Saniwa và thợ rèn lấp ló sau cửa, định vào kiểm tra thương thế cho tên bô lão nhưng thấy cảnh triền miên thân mật thế kia, cả hai đành ôm trái tim pha lê lủi thủi bỏ về.

...

..

.

Honmaru dạo này rất hỗn loạn. Vì sao à?

Cái tên Tsurumaru sau lần trọng thương mém gãy bỗng dưng được oodachi mặt lạnh Taroutachi cưng như trứng mỏng. Nạn nhân của mấy trò đùa tai quái đến tìm thủ phạm đều thấy Hạc mất nết núp sau tên hộ pháp bảo kê, đành phải ngậm cục tức lui quân.

Taroutachi thì cực kỳ thỏa mãn, ban ngày cùng chiến đấu, ban đêm thì bắt luôn tên màu trắng sang phòng mình làm gối ôm. Anh không thích bị Tsurumaru nhắm làm đối tượng đùa giỡn, nhưng làm giá đỡ cho cậu thỏa thích trêu ghẹo người khác thì rất thú vị.

Cuộc sống nơi trần thế thật không tệ chút nào!


End file.
